The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Some magnetometers use magneto-optical defect center materials to determine a magnetic field. Such magnetometers can direct light into the magneto-optical defect center material. Magneto-optical defect center materials with defect centers can be used to sense an applied magnetic field by transmitting light into the materials and measuring the responsive light that is emitted.
A number of industrial and scientific areas such as physics and chemistry can benefit from magnetic detection and imaging with a device that has improved sensitivity and/or the ability to capture signals that fluctuate rapidly (i.e., improved bandwidth) with a package that is small in size, efficient in power and reduced in volume. Many advanced magnetic imaging systems can operate in restricted conditions, for example, high vacuum and/or cryogenic temperatures, which can make them inapplicable for imaging applications that require ambient or other conditions. Furthermore, small size, weight and power (SWAP) magnetic sensors of moderate sensitivity, vector accuracy, and bandwidth are valuable in many applications.